Pledging His Love
by rent-serenity
Summary: Oneshot. When Draco tells Harry he loves him, he suddenly finds himself abandoned is this because Harry truly hates him, or because Harry is too afraid to admit his true feelings? Slash HPDM, a little HPGW.


**Warning: **This is a Harry/Draco slash fic, so if you don't like that, or are uncomfortable with it, don't read. Thanks It's sort of fluffy, but that's all very well with me.

**Summary:**One Shot. When Draco tells Harry he loves him, he suddenly finds himself abandoned; is this because Harry truly hates him, or because Harry is too afraid to admit his true feelings? D/H, a little H/G.

**Author's Message: **Please enjoy, and Review.

**Pledging My Love**

He'll pass by Draco as if he's invisible. Lost in thought, and completely avoiding him.

Draco knows who he's supposed to be, he's supposed to be his father. That's who Harry thinks he is. That's who everyone thinks he is.

He only cares what Harry thinks.

He is not his father. He has his own thoughts, his own dreams, and all of them have Harry in them.

Harry is with another woman, he got back together with _her,_ the sister of Draco's enemy. Bright flaming hair, and that so adorable face he'd like to rip apart. She has eyes of untamed tigers, and a smile that captivates; and all Draco has is that one kiss that was turned away.

A summer visit...more bluntly named as a wedding crash, it was the wedding of a Werewolf and a Veela. Draco showed up to tell him everything.

Following the ceremony Draco pulled Harry away from the crowd, and Harry almost screamed out in horror, so Draco clasped his hand upon the boy's smooth lips.

"Harry," he had whispered the boys name; it was the first time he had said the boys name to his face.

Harry watched him closely, his green piecing eyes framed by his glasses.

Draco had been in hiding – but for too long he had been away from Harry. Now all he had to do was tell him everything, and pray that Harry would feel the same.

But he found that words failed him. The words couldn't escape from his lips while Harry's gaze stayed directly on him. So instead, he did what words could not; he moved his hand, and leaned up to kiss Harry. His heart was racing, and his eyes didn't close as he watched Harry. Harry looked horrified, and before their lips could touch, Harry pushed him away and bolted from the wedding.

Ever since that moment, Harry won't even share a glance. He hasn't spoken a word to him. No more glares or snide remarks. Nothing at all.

Draco is devastated, wanting so much to be with the boy. What caused this sudden turn of events he didn't know. It was like night and day, just one moment he looked at Harry and all his barriers against humanity came crashing down.

Draco was put into custody by the Order, and forced into their secret head quarters. He's forced to live there, to stay there always, it's where he often bumps into Harry and his girl. People watch him constantly, he's given them the information that he knows, and yet no one really trusts him.

Harry's girl gives him glares - she always has, but now it's as if it's because she knows.

She watches him closely, like she thinks he will steal her boy, her Harry, his Harry in his mind. It's as if she knows something about Harry and him that he doesn't. But maybe that's just his wishful thinking, because when he sees Harry, Harry doesn't see him.

He only lives for the moments when he gets to see Harry, and those moments only exist less then three times a month.

When Harry is around, every pain and misery escapes him, every coherent thought and lie is diminished.

Draco walked down the halls, walking nowhere in particular. He heard a low voice coming from a room, the voice he knows so well, the one he hears in his dreams, Harry's voice.

"Ginny, it's time, I have to go," Harry said.

"I'm afraid for you Harry," Ginny whimpered. "Facing off to You-Know-Who, what if-"

Harry was going off to battle Voldemort, and Draco was deathly afraid he'd never return.

"Ginny," Harry said, his voice wavering.

Harry's words to her have never been filled with love and passion in Draco's opinion. They've never been sparked with that energy and life that Draco knows he's capable of. Even Harry's arguments with him have had more feeling behind it.

Harry's hair was a tangled wet mess, his robes fresh and new from right out of a shower.

"Are you ever going to ask me, Harry?" Ginny's voice was small, her eyes wide.

Draco was queasy about what they were talking about, because he was fairly certain that Ginny was asking him to marry her. It had always been that if Harry wasn't completely tied down, then Draco still had a chance.

He wanted to move away, but he had to hear his answer.

"I can't right now," Harry said, brushing a hand through her hair. "If things get out of hand, and I don't come back - I'm sorry, Ginny."

Draco's stomach turned and he breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Harry's eyes were upon him for the first time since that day at the wedding. They were only on him for a second, but Draco could read them perfectly.

They were not turning him away they were beckoning him. Telling him a secret. Or maybe this was only Draco's fevered day dream...

Draco moved away from the door, and walked away. The only thought on his mind was: What if he never saw his love again?

The day ended and Draco didn't see him again...And it would be two weeks before Harry returned.

Harry had won the war, and the battles were all over. Harry had survived.

Draco was walking down a hall, preparing to leave the place forever, because they had granted him his leave.

He walked passed a dark room, and he heard Harry call out to him.

"Hey," the boy said.

Draco faltered, his eyes raced to the room and he entered silently.

Draco stared without a sound, this time it was for Harry to explain.

"Draco, I-" Harry stared to say.

Then he said nothing more.

Harry slid his hand around Draco's neck, his hands warm against his skin and Draco stood frozen. Harry leaned in closer, pulling him into a soft kiss. Draco's heart melted as he wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him closer. He couldn't get the boy close enough. He heard Harry mumble something into his lips.

"What?" Draco asked as he moved past Harry's mouth, and kissed his neck.

The boy leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry."

And Draco didn't even have to think twice to forgive him.

"It's okay," Draco whispered.

The luck of timing hit Draco hard, if Harry had called him any later, Draco would have already been gone.

Harry pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I was wrong before, to turn you away," Harry said softly.

Shivers went down Draco's spin as Harry ran a hand along his cheek.

"I didn't want to believe you could change. That I could change," Harry said. "I was just afraid before."

"And now?" Draco asked.

"I'm terrified now."

Draco held his breath.

"I'm terrified that I will never be able to love you, because of who I am." Harry looked down.

Draco lifted up his head in one graceful movement and placed a feather soft kiss on him.

"Don't be." Draco said, pulling away.

"I want to be with you-" Harry started.

"-Then be with me," Draco said before Harry could say anything more.

"They'll never understand."

Draco sighed for a moment, and then kissed him fiercely, pushing Harry back into a wall. Harry didn't resist, and pushed his mouth harder against Draco's. Draco quickly stepped back.

"I love you," Draco said. "Be with me."

Harry stared at him. "Alright," Harry said in a dreamy voice.

Harry was still lost in the kisses Draco had planted on him.

"What about _her?" _Draco asked. "What does she mean to you?"

Harry didn't waste anytime hesitating, just simply said, "I don't love her."

Draco nodded, "And what do I mean to you?"

"Everything," Harry said assuredly. "I love you."

Draco smiled – a brilliantly radiant full of love smile, and Harry grabbed him around the waist to kiss him.

Now, Harry will pass Draco by with a long stare, never looking away as if he is the only one in the world - as if he'd be completely lost without him.

And they are together – happy and in love, in secret and in public. No one really understands their love, but they don't care; and they start a new life, away from war, and pain, away from suffering and lies. And Harry now lives in the same world Draco does, a blissful world where nothing matters except the one he loves.

-------

**Author's Notes:**

I needed to write a fanfic where Harry and Draco got together and were happy, so I wrote this. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and tell me what you think.

RentSerenity


End file.
